The Return Of The Ghost Queen
by Alexness1010
Summary: Diana is posessed by an ancient egyptian queen that is her great great grat great great great grandma. Turns out the queen looks for a husband. That's not good for martin. MxD better than it sounds. R&R please!


**The Return Of The Ghost Queen**

Diana happily put her books in her locker deep in thought about today. It was Martin's birthday! He's finally turning 16, sweet 16 that is. This year she got him something special. And very secret. Something you can't wrap up and put in a box. His gift from her was a kiss. She has never done that. She needed to get him something good for his 16th birthday. She tried to buy him something, but all the good stuff was WAY too expensive. She was no cheapskate, she couldn't just buy him a comic book. That's all she could aford. Only a few comic books. Jenni was the one that liked to borrow her money on lipstick and hair styles. She didn't want to get him a comic book on the day he's turning 16! No, she was going to give him his first kiss from her. "hi, di," martin greeted. "hey martin, you look like your in a good mode today," diana recalled. "you know why," he said. "why," she asked raising her eyebrow. "cause it's my birthday! FINALLY! I might get a kiss from the one I love," he cheered. "let me guess, jenni," she stated. "who else," he responded. "well, uh nevermind," she spoke. "see ya, di," he left. The young blonde ran down the hall and made a left turn. When he was out of sight Diana sighed and fell, knees up close and back to the locker. "maybe I won't do it after all," she mummbled in her tears. She didn't give up all hope. She got up and put aside that wierd, dramatic moment. She got a tissue and tried to make sure there were no tear stains left on her face. She fixed her hair and rubbed her eyes. She didn't want anybody to know that she was crying. She walked to her room slowly and silently. "how will I kiss him, how," she asked herself. Diana can't beat jenni. Diana closed her eyes in a short deep sleep. She curled herself in a ball. Then she felt someone shaking her and calling her name.

"diana wake up," martin chanted. She woke up noticing the presance of her step-brother. "martin," she said rubbing her eyes. "the center is calling us," he explained. "okay, let's go," she said getting up from her bed. She tripped on an open rug and almost fell. Martin thought fast and grabbed her. She felt uncomfortable with one of his hands in her hair and the other around her waist. She stared not knowig what to do. His eyes shimmered in a way that sent shivers up her spine. Neither would move. Then the door opened. It was java. "center," java said. Then our lovable caveman saw the position the two were in. He smiled and the two broke apart. "uhhh, come on," diana said holding her arm. They walked through the portal that was in diana's closet. It was a sient trip. They got scanned. Martin Mystery-cleared Diana Lombard-cleared Java The Caveman-cleared. "hey guys," billy greeted. "hey billy," they said in unison. Then martin and billy did that annoying hand shake. They rode on the elevator to M.O.M's office. Diana still felt uncomfortable with Martin's sudden action. "you okay," billy asked diana. "uh yeah, just thinking," diana replied. " what else is new," martin whispered to billy. He giggled a bit. They arrived to M.O.M's office. There was party stuff everywhere. Streamers on walls and on cellings, balloons on the floor, a ver large cake in the middle with vinilla frosting, and M.O.M was putting on a fun hat. "M.O.M?" Martin asked. "uh hello agents, there is some wierd things going on n egypt. Some people say there is a ghost, others say it was a hoax. I want you to find out the truth, good luck," she said in a rush. The portal opened to egypt and they were sucked in quickily. "that was close," billy said to M.O.M. "no kidding," she replied.

To egypt...

"well that was wierd," diana said brushing the dust off her sleeves and hair. "woah," martin said. In front of them was a large tome. Two statues appeared. They looked like girls. The pyramid was beautiful. They walked inside. There was alot of dust. "martin, we shouldn't be here," diana said. "java scared," java stated. "it's just a few dust bunnies and bones, no big," martin said. "no big??" diana barked. "we are in a haunted egyptian tome and you say no big?!" diana barked. "yep," he replied. Diana's face piled up with red heat. She sighed causing the steam to exit her head. She forgot her anger as she only had fear now. "martin, where are we?" diana asked as she wrapped her hands around his arm. "let me check the bio scan," martin suggested. He clicked the U-watch. "bio scan selected," said the watch. A silent wind appeared as the watch let out a green glow. The bio scan appeared in the middle of the green light. Martin took it and scanned the room. A few seconds later there was an answer. "it says this is the palace of the Queen Dequea(De-qu-eeua). She died when she was 16 and was looking for a husband when she did," martin explained. "what else does it say," diana asked. "it also says that if she is awakened once more terror will come apon anyone who enters," he stated. "sounds scary," java said. "uh guys check this out," diana squeaked with a torch in her hand. "woah," martin and java said in unison. There was a carving of the queen. She looked alot like...like...diana. "that looks like me," diana shivered. "this must be your Great Great Great Great Great Great Great-" martin was cut off. "done yet," diana interupped. "Great Great Grandma," he finished. "goo," java said pointing to some green goo that was on the carving of the queen.

"great detective work java," martin complimented. Martin clicked the U-watch. The green light appeared again and the slime scan was selected. Martin took a sample. "it says that it's over 3,000 years old, it's made of liquid and oxygen," he explained. "wierd, that's partly what a human is made of," diana stated. There was a loud shriek. "IT'S THE QUEEN!!!" diana screamed. She started to cry. She didn't want terror to come apon her soul. Java hid behind martin. Diana held onto martin's arm once more but tighter and she rested her head on his shoulder. She cried, cried hard. He put an arm around her waist and pulled her close. Martin looked around. The ghost was nowhere to be seen. It was silent. Then the ghost grabbed diana's leg from the floor. "AAAHHHHH!!!!!" diana screamed.The ghost showed it's face. It looked exactly like diana exept the ghost's eyes were a deep color of red and her hair was flowing everywhere. She let go of diana's leg and flew inside of the girl. Diana fell to the ground once more but martin caught her once more. Her head was on his lap and he supported her head with his hand. "diana okay," java asked martin. "I don't know," martin answered. Diana opened her eyes. Her eyes looked well...evil. Her teeth were fangs and she made an angry face. Diana grabbed martin's face with her hand. "well what a plesent suprise," diana said. She sounded more mature. Like a woman with a vampire accent. Martin couldn't speak for two reasons. 1: her hand was covering his mouth 2: he couldn't believe his sister was part of the ghost. She got up. She let go of martin and started levatating. "diana?" martin said. "no, the mortal is gone," said Dequea. Diana's appearance was still the same, but her personality was completly different.

"why?" he asked. It was all he could say. He was out of breathe and it was liked she sucked all the hope right out of him. "why, I want to rise again, that's why," she responded. "and you," Dequea said looking at java. "you aren't going anywhere," she ordered. Dequea controled him with her amazing power. Like a voodoo doll. He floated in the air trying to brake free. She moved him to the wall. He slammed to the wall and fell to the ground. There was a goan from the caveman. "diana, stop this, I know you, you don't like to hurt people like that, your not evil, your good," martin began to cry. "pathetic boy, crying over your worthless sister," Dequea insulted. Diana made martin levatate too. She brought him closer. She grabbed his face again. "she's gone, mortal," said Dequea. She pushed him to the wall like java, but harder. "explecta me concress fo animas kia corraa mekiana los," she chanted. The people from the carvings started to glow. Their eyes blinked once. Martin shaked a bit. The carvings moved from their positions and stepped out of the wall. "take them to the dungeon," diana ordered. "yes queen Dequea," said the slaves. They grabbed the two and knocked them out.

"ouh, head hurt," java said rubbing his head. " yeah I got masive one too," Martin recalled. They were in a small room with iron bars like a regular prison. They seemed to be all cut up from the attack. Shirts ripped,blood dripping,hair messed up, and eyes full of tears. Martin held on the bars. "DIANA! DIANA!" he shouted. The young blonde demanded an answer, but she wasn't there. There was a shadow at the end of the hallway. It was diana. She looked different. She wore a short sleeve blose with golden thread at the end of the sleeve. She wore a transparent long sleeves and transparent leggings. She wore a skirt that was half on the front and half on the back(you know like those indians use to wear) she also had white gloves that was each supported by a ring on her middle finger. She wore a golden belt that made sure her two piece clothing looked like a one piece. She had on some golden colored shoes(the ones that princess jasmine wears). She had a jewealed head band that dangled in the middle of her forehead. She had a red scar going down her right eye, she wore violet lipstick, two simple necklaces and some long earrings with three small feathers dangling from them. She stopped and stared at him with one eye brow raised and a smile on her face. Martin just stared, stared for the longest time. "well?" she asked. "umm, err, you look different," he blushed. "yes, I do look different don't I," she responded. She walked a little closer. " what do you want?" she asked. He started to shake when she grabbed his shirt. "I uh...," he began. The boy didn't know what to say. He couldn't get the right words to say to her. "yes?" she asked. "nevermind," he lied. He knew what he wanted to say to her, but he just could't say it. He didn't want to brake her heart.

Her hand slowly moved from his shirt to his chin. Two fingers rested under his chin so he would look straight in her eyes. " you didn't waste my time, I was coming here anyway," she explained. His eyes widened and his mouth was small and roundish. He stared at her. "I need the caveman," she said. For one small second when she rested her fingers on his chin her eyes seemed like the old diana's. The chains on his hands were too heavy and he eventually dropped. "don't worry you won't be in those very long," she said. "caveman," she shouted. Java turned back. "your coming with me," diana said and started levatating him. "hold on there big guy, I'll find a way to get the old diana back," martin promised on this. Java just nodded his head. They walked to the hallway and made a right turn. Martin dropped his head. "I didn't want my birthday turning like this," he mummbled to himself. Hour went by, There was no return of his great friend,java, or his valuable sister. A few minutes later diana returned. She walked to the prison cubicle were martin was. "what did you do with java!?" he demanded an answer from her. "he is in better use now, as the palace joker," she responded. She opened the cubicle. "what are you doing?" he asked. "I feel like coming here, is that much of a problem," she said.

She walked casually to a bench in the cubicle. There was a silence. "you know I am looking for a groom," she said unexpected. "what does that have to do with me," he asked kinda harshly. "It's all about you," she began. "I want you to be my husband," she finished in a flirty voice. Martin was shocked. He also felt something else...oh yeah, he felt love. _love? _he thought. _I'm not in love with my sister!!!!, am I?_ Either way it didn't matter, he was her groom, that couldn't be stopped by him, no matter how much he didn't want it. "diana, I don't want to," he said weakily. "I just want my old sister back." He began to cry. The salt in his tears stinged his cuts from his face. Diana touched his check gently. He thought his tears turned her back, he was wrong. She still was Dequea. "at least you'll be a king," dequea suggested. Diana moved closer till their bodies were touching. She placed her other hand on his other check. Their mouths were inches away. " I love you," she whispered in his ear in a light, sweet tone. His eyes widened. "diana," he said. "like I said, your precious sister is gone," she repeated. Dequea closed the cage and blew a small kiss to martin. He blushed but didn't smile like she did. She walked to the other end of the hallway. Martin dropped his head once more. "I want the old diana back soooo much," he mummbled. The young blonde was determined to get his sister back.

Diana/Dequea's throne...

Java did a juggle dance. Diana yawned. Java started to sweat. He didn't want to be with the fishes. He rode on a uni-cycle, juggled, and balanced a ball on his nose. She showed a sign of amusment. This actually was entertaining. The doors opened. It was martin. His face was wet, his cloths were torn, his muscels tightened even though they were sore, his eyes were a little scary, and his hair was all messed up. "ah, my husband has arrived," diana stated. She slowly floated down to the ground. "I know your secret!" he shouted. "what secret," she lied. "you know what I'm talking about," he yelled. He was serious. Martin would do anything to get diana back. "you can't stay in the sun, so that's way you need a host. When you kiss someone before moonlight you will reach an instoppable level. You use your beautiful face ad body to attract men, is that right," he explained. Dequea laughed and put her hands on her hips. "you are a clever boy, but do you realize you just said your sister was beautiful in your eyes," she tricked. He blushed like crazy. He did just say his sister was beautiful, face and body. "well, uh...," he said rubbing the back of his neck. His heart pounded. He could not believe he had just said that!!! He was in trouble. "martin like diana?" java asked. "yes java martin like diana," dequea said teasingly.

Martin checked his watch. It was 11:57pm. She only had 3 minutes left. He had to kiss her at 12:01am. " I challeng eyou to a duel," he said out of subject. "I accept," she agreed. "this is for taking my sister," martin said. He ran to the spot where Dequea was standing. It was almost time to kiss her. He was half way to her.

10...

9...

8...

7...

6...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

He grabbed her arms and planted one on her. Dequea was shocked he just suddenly did this. Java was suprised too. The caveman shielded his eyes. Time was up,but martin couldn't stop. Diana fainted and landed in martin's arms. The egyptian clothing vanished in magic dust and diana's real cloths were there. Her head wear and make up vanished too and revealed diana's soft pink lips. "diana okay," java asked. "I don't know java, I really don't know. The spirit of Queen Dequea screamed as she came out of diana's mouth. Dequea was sucked back into the carving and a bright light shined. When the original dark room was well...dark again, martin picked diana up bridal style as she slept in his arms. "come on java let's go home," martin suggested. "thank you," the caveman prayed putting his hands together and looked up. Martin laughed.

"wha, what happened," diana asked rubbing her head. "I have the queen of all head aches," she whinned. "you got no clue," martin said. Diana was laying on her bed with martin on the corner of it. "martin," she asked. "yeah," he answered. "thanks," she said. "no problem sis, It what I do," he bragged. She got up. "you missed one heck of a party today," he stated. "I got every thing I could ever ask for right here," she recalled putting her hands on his checks. "happy birthday,martin." His eyes shimmered and her lips curved in a smile. Diana slowly moved torwards martin's lips with her own. Diana closed her eyes and martin followed. Diana wrapped her arms around his neck and martin worked his way to her waist. They needed air so they let go. "martin, I love you so much," diana said. "same goes here," martin replied. Martin preshed his fore head on hers and they both stared in eachother's eyes.

that's it!!!!!! hope you like!!!! -


End file.
